residentevilworldfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Resident evil
Resident Evil (バイオハザード Biohazard) è un videogioco Survival Horror creato da Capcom; rappresenta il ]]titolo inaugurale della Serie di Resident Evil. È uscito originalmente nel 1996 su PlayStation ed è stato successivamente convertito per il Sega Saturn e PC, più tardi è stato ripubblicato due volte su PlayStation nella versione Director's Cut. Nel 2002, è uscito un enhanced remake del gioco per il Nintendo GameCube, con una nuova grafica e un nuovo doppiaggio e altri cambiamenti significativi. Una conversione per il Nintendo DS è stata pubblicata nel 2006. Introduzione Resident Evil è uno dei primi videogiochi usciti per console Sony PlayStation ed è considerato da molti il capostipite della categoria survival horror, anche se si ispira a sua volta ad alcuni giochi del passato, ad esempio ad Alone in the dark, ma soprattutto a Sweet Home, gioco del 1989 ispirato al film "Suito Humo" del quale la Capcom ottenne i diritti. La maggiore ispirazione deriva però dai film di George Romero in cui viene dipinta la paura e il terrore con il volto dei non morti. Storia Il video iniziale ci mostra una delle Squadre Speciali di Polizia ,la S.T.A.R.S. Team Alpha (Special Tactics and Rescue Service) che atterra con il proprio elicottero nei pressi di una villa tra le Montagne di Arklay di Raccoon City per soccorrere la squadra S.T.A.R.S. Team Bravo ,chiamata giorni prima ad investigare su alcuni strani omicidi avvenuti nelle montagne. In seguito per la squadra verrà attaccata da un branco di Cerberus venendo costretta a rifugiarsi in una misteriosa villa. Quella che pareva essere una semplice magione tuttavia si scopre essere l'accesso ad un centro di ricerca della Umbrella Corporation, in cui vengono svolti esperimenti illegali sugli agenti chimici da impiegare in guerra. Questi test sugli animali hanno portato alla creazione di nuove specie mutanti assetate di sangue e di virus capaci di modificare la struttura cellulare degli esseri viventi. Purtroppo questi virus hanno un enorme fattore di contagio, e non passa molto tempo prima che gli stessi membri dell'equipe medica e tutti coloro che erano presenti nell'edificio si trasformino in non morti che errano con l'unico scopo di nutrirsi di carne umana. Impersonando Jill Valentine o Chris Redfield il giocatore deve investigare sugli esperimenti condotti dall'Umbrella, trovare eventuali superstiti del team Bravo e cercare di evadere da quella che si rivelerà essere un'ambasciata dell'inferno, il tutto cercando di sopravvivere ad una fitta rete di intrighi, tradimenti e orrori che ci accompagneranno con un crescendo sempre maggiore per tutto il corso dell' avventura. ]] La pubblicazione del gioco segnò la crescita del target dei giochi per consolle. I precedenti titoli horror, sia per limitazioni tecniche dei sistemi su cui giravano, che per la censura, non avevano mai mostrato l'orrore e la violenza in maniera esplicita e realistica come Resident Evil. I protagonisti non erano più un ammasso di pixel dall'aspetto cartoonesco come in Castlevania o Splatterhouse. Il filmato introduttivo (girato con attori reali) mostrava un agente di polizia che veniva sbranato vivo da dei cani, mentre durante il gioco, i protagonisti si muovevano all'interno di ambientazioni realistiche in grafica renderizzata. Il gioco fu censurato nella versione per il mercato occidentale. Parecchi filmati furono tagliati (il FMV introduttivo fu persino trasformato in bianco e nero!), mentre determinate situazioni di gioco (la morte del proprio personaggio in occasione di un Game Over o il suo sanguinamento in caso di ferite) furono rimosse. Persino i dialoghi non furono risparmiati dalla bieca scure censoria... Va notato che in seguito persino la versione giapponese fu leggermente censurata, mostrando il filmato introduttivo in bianco e nero. Cast Personaggi Giocabili Resident Evil da ai giocatori la scelta tra due personaggi controllabili (uno maschile e l'altro femminile): i membri S.T.A.R.S Chris Redfield e Jill Valentine. Le differenze tra i personaggi sono importanti in quanto riguardano cambiamenti nelle abilità, negli oggetti e di supporto tra i personaggi (differenze tra le due partite). e Jill Valentine ]] * Chris Redfield - L'eroe del gioco. Chris è molto più forte di Jill, è più resistente agli attacchi nemici, ma per compensare la sua forza è più lento di Jill sia nello sferrare i colpi col coltello sia nel fuggire, inoltre la sua avventura risulta essere molto più complicata, soprattutto per i principianti: per esempio può portare solo sei oggetti alla volta ed inizia la partita con solo un coltello, troverà meno munizioni e meno kit medici, inoltre avrà bisogno di più oggetti per aprire le varie cassaforti speciali e avrà a che fare con più enigmi. A peggiorare le cose, gli servono le Old Keys per sbloccare delle porte che Jill può superare semplicemente col suo Lock-pick. Il personaggio di supporto di Chris è Rebecca, tale personaggio (proprio perchè l'avventura intrapresa con Chris risulti più difficile) sarà manovrato dal giocatore stesso quando lei entrerà in azione per aiutare Chris. *Jill Valentine - È il personaggio femminile del gioco. È molto più debole di Chris e quindi può subire meno colpi prima di morire, ma è più veloce sia nello sferrare i colpi sia nel fuggire dai nemici. Inoltre ha degli enormi vantaggi: può portare otto oggetti (contro i sei di Chris), comincia il gioco con una pistola, trova più munizioni e più kit medici, ha meno enigmi da risolvere e avrà bisogno di meno oggetti per aprire le cassaforti speciali. Inoltre può aprire tutti cassetti grazie al suo Lockpick (grimaldello). Il suo personaggio di supporto è Barry Burton, tale personaggio (proprio perchè l'avventura intrapesa con Jill risulti essere più facile) non verrà manovrato dal giocatore, a differenza del suo alterego Rebecca, ma bensi partiranno filmati in cui si vedrà Barry salvare Jill. Personaggi di Supporto *Barry Burton - Barry Burton è un agente dell'unità S.T.A.R.S. assegnata alla S.T.A.R.S. Team Alpha .è un esperto in armi da fuoco e in esplosivi. È un uomo con saldi principi morali, ha una moglie e due bambine. Fa la sua apparizione nell'avventura di Jill Valentine, come personaggio di supporto. E spesso il suo aiuto si rivelerà indispensabile durante l'avventura. Morirà o sopravviverà? Questo dipende solamente da voi (anche se ai fini della storia, sopravvive). *Rebecca Chambers - Rebecca è un membro dell'unità S.T.A.R.S assegnata allla S.T.A.R.S. Team Bravo. È una dei pochi sopravvissuti del suo team e rimane nascosta in una stanza finché Chris non la trova. Questa era la sua prima missione, ha sempre avuto grandi potenzialità, ma necessita di supporto e di qualcuno che possa spingerla. Nel corso del gioco la sua abilità nel maneggiare materiali chimici sarà fondamentale. *Albert Wesker - Nonostante sia l'antagonista dell'intera saga, nel primo Resident Evil aiuta Chris fornendogli munizioni e combattendo insieme a lui in varie situazioni. Sempre Wesker aiuta Chris a sconfiggere Lisa Trevor, e gli invia delle chiamate Radio. Nemici Quella che segue è una lista delle creature che il giocatore affronterà durante la partita. I nemici principali nel gioco sono conosciuti come Bio-Organic Weapons o B.O.W., creature infette dal T-Virus e trasformate in pericolosi mostri. Vi sono altre creature nel gioco che, a causa di mutazioni, sono sensibilmente più grandi di quanto non lo dovrebbero essere; non sono tecnicamente considerati B.O.W. * Zombie - Nemico standard. In precedenza erano membri della squadra ricerche della Umbrella di Arklay, ma sono stati infettati dal T-Virus durante le loro attività. Dopo la morte, si presentano come deteriorati fisicamente, senza memoria e con un solo scopo: nutrirsi. Attaccheranno qualsiasi individuo umano si presenti loro davanti. Sono piuttosto semplici da eliminare, anche con la Beretta, data la loro lentezza nei movimenti. Diventano pericolosi quando sono in vostra prossimità e quando attaccano numerosi. Nel remake di RE gli zombi, se non vengono bruciati, divengono Crimson Head, una versione più potente, veloce e pericolosa. * Crimson Head - Un successivo stadio dei comuni Zombie,che una volta uccisi si trasformano nel tempo in creature più forti,veloci e letali * Hunter -Compaiono dopo che il giocatore ritorna alla magione dal cortile; questi nemici sono stati descritti da alcuni come "gorilla senza pelle". Sono estremamente veloci, forti e aggressivi. * Cerberus - Sono dei dobermann infettati dal T-Virus. Queste creature erano considerate come un gran successo della Umbrella Corporation, a causa della loro notevole forza, volecità ed aggressività. I Cerberus rappresentano una seria minaccia quando attaccano in gruppo. * Corvi - Sono dei normalissimi corvi che vivono nelle Montagne di Arklay . Questi corvi sono stati infettati dal T-Virus e, come risultato, sono diventati estremamente aggressivi. La loro forza sta negli attacchi in gruppo. Sono difficili da colpire e pericolosi se il personaggio è stato precedentemente ferito. Uno stormo di corvi ha ucciso Forest Speyer. * Lisa Trevor - (appare solo nel remake) Figlia di George Trevor e Jessica Trevor fu usata come cavia da laboratorio insieme alla madre quest'ultima morì. Dopo molti esperimenti Lisa si trasformo in un'essere deforme ed invincibile. La si può incontrare tre volte nella storia: nella capanna dove abita,in un tunnel e in una grotta dove avverrà lo scontro finale, Lisa una volta riconosciuto il teschio della madre si butterà da un dirupo, ma non morirà ,infatti, dopo un combattimento contro Albert Wesker rimarrà uccisa nell'esplosione della villa * Plant 42 - Una pianta mutata che è stata infettata da acqua contaminata dal T-Virus. Si trova nello stanzino del giardino della magione degli Spencer. Può essere eliminata solo dalla pompa erbicida. Non va confusa con la 'Plant 42'. * Neptune F1-03 - Enorme squalo bianco che ha subito mutazioni dopo l'esposizione al Virus T e che dopo aver distrutto la vasca di contenimento si aggira indisturbato negli impianti sotterranei,ormai completamente allagati. Gli attacchi del Neptune sono assolutamente da evitare poichè un solo morso equivale a morte immediata * Tyrant T-002 - La B.O.W definitiva creata dai cloni di Sergei Vladimir dopo innumerevoli tentativi e mutata con il Virus t; il risultato ora è un essere dalle fattezze semi umane alto quasi 3 metri e con una mano che presenta degli artigli enormi,il cuore della creatura risulta esposto sul torace. Anche se il Tyrant risulterà inzialmente lento a causa dell'intorpidimento dovuto al lungo sonno,la creatura col passare del tempo acquisterà sempre più forza e velocità,arrivando al punto di ottenere una forza ed una velocità devastante. Armi * Remington M870 - Un fucile a pompa. Può far saltare la testa di uno zombie se puntata alla testa; è molto potente contro tutti i nemici grazie al suo potente raggio di azione. Quest'arma è disponibile per entrambi i personaggi dopo che Richard è ucciso. * Colt Python - Un revolver che usa proiettili ad alto calibro (Magnum .357) ed è una delle armi più potenti. Dato che le munzioni sono scarse da trovare, è generalmente consigliabile risparmiare le munizioni per i nemici più tosti (i boss in particolare). Nel remake di Resident Evil, la Colt Python è rimpiazzata dal "Silver Serpent", che è una versione rinominata del performance center M629. Quest'arma è un po' più forte della Python, ed è molto simile alla .44 Magnum di Berry. * Colt Anaconda - L'arma preferita di Barry in assoluto. Barry ha, in numerose occasioni, rifiutato l'uso di un armamento più moderno in favore dell'Anaconda. Quest'arma è tra le mani di Barry per la maggior parte del gioco. Questa pistola è disponibile per Jill se il giocatore rifiuta di ridarla indietro a Barry durante il combattimento con Lisa. * Milkor MGL Mk.1 - Conosciuto anche come Lancia Granate. Un'arma esclusiva di Jill, può sparare tre tipi diversi di munizioni. In aggiunta ai colpi esplosivi, può lanciare colpi incendiari al Napalm, e può sparare anche colpi all'acido solforico. Il lancia granate è considerata una buona alternativa al fucile, anche se le munizioni sono più rare da trovare. Nel remake per GameCube di Resident Evil, esiste un trucco per le munizioni infinite. Il Lancia Granate può essere trovato vicino al cadavere di Forest Speyer. * Lanciafiamme Un'arma esclusiva di Chris, il lanciafiamme è un discreto raggio di azione ed è efficace contro la maggior parte dei nemici. Comunque, non può essere ricaricato una volta scaricato, ed è essenziale per superare alcune porte dei sotterranei. Quest'arma è molto efficace contro l'aracnide gigante 'Black Tiger'. * Lanciamissili - Disponibile esclusivamente nella battaglia finale (nel gioco principale è disponibile come arma segreta da sbloccare), il Lanciamissili è l'arma più potente del gioco, capace di uccidere qualsiasi nemico con un unico colpo. Comunque, non si può puntare nelle angolazioni alte o basse. Il Lanciamissili alla fine del gioco ha solo quattro razzi senza munizioni di scorta. La versione del Lanciamissili con munizioni illimitate può essere sbloccata con un clear file finendo il gioco in meno di tre ore. Quest'arma è difficile da utilizzare, ed è altamente raccomandato che il personaggio sia distante dal nemico, specialmente con nemici agili con l'Hunter, per colpire senza rimanere danneggiati. * .22 Derringer (Pistola per autodifesa) - Piccola pistola che viene ritrovata nella casa del guardiano (solo nel Remake). Ha un solo proiettile ed è potente quanto un colpo della Magnum. * pistola stars- e' una normale pistola disponibile per jill all' inizio del gioco e per chris dopo essere andato a informare albert wescher dell' accaduto. si trova per terra davanti a chris alla fine del filmato. Oggetti di Difesa Gli oggetti di difesa appaiono solo nel remake per Nintendo Game Cube. * Granata accecante - È un'arma difensiva, esclusiva di Chris Redfield. Le granate stordenti sono usate per lo più per confondere i nemici grazie allo sprigionamento di una luce accecante e ad una esplosione senza effetti collaterali e danneggiamenti. Quando si è attaccati da un avversario, Chris lancia una granata stordente dentro la sua bocca. La granata esploderà, istantaneamente uccidendo il nemico tramite l'esplosione della sua testa. * Pugnale - Il pugnale è un'arma difensiva disponibile sia per Chris e sia per Jill. Una volta equipaggiata, il personaggio scaglierà il pugnale contro la testa dell'avversario, causandogli ingenti danni. Non è quasi mai fatale per l'avversario, anche se di solito rimane incagliata nella testa del nemico, può essere recuperata con l'utilizzo di una granata stordente o da un colpo in testa. Comunque, i pugnali sono molto più comuni delle loro controparti esclusive, e dovrebbero essere utilizzate contro gli Zombie e contro i Cerberus. * Pistola elettrica - Solo Jill possiede questa arma. È una pistola a scarica elettrica che può essere usata per stordire temporaneamente il nemico. Per funzionare richiede delle batterie che posso essere trovate nella villa. Differenze tra le versioni Dalla prima release nel 1996, sono state rilasciate diverse versioni di Resident Evil per diverse piattaforme durante gli anni, ognuna introduce nuove features e nuovi aspetti di gameplay. Quella che segue è una lista delle features che sono uniche di ogni versione. Differenze tra le versioni Quando Capcom ha distribuito Biohazard in Nord America e in Europa, il titolo del gioco è stato cambiato in Resident Evil, grazie al suggerimento di Capcom USA, ma anche perché la band heavy metal Biohazard possiede il copyright in America e in Europa. Quella che segue è una lista delle differenze tra la versione occidentale e quella giapponese del gioco per PlayStation, anche se i cambiamenti sono per lo più validi anche per le versioni successive del gioco. *''Maggiore livello di difficoltà'' - Il livello di difficoltà del gioco è stato incrementato per rendere il gioco più difficile. Da notare, la rimozione dell'auto-puntamento (reinserito nel Director's Cut) e un numero ridotto di Ink Ribbons (da cinque a due). *''Censura'' - Tre FMV del gioco sono stati cambiati; l'opening intro, la comparsa del primo zombie e il finale di Chris. L'intro è stata tagliata per escludere le sequenze gore, utilizzando un footage alternativo, e la scena col primo zombie è diventata più corta per rimuovere una testa insanguinata. Ovviamente, è stato cambiato anche il titolo nella sequenza iniziale, e le scene dove Chris Redfield fuma sono state modificate. Avvento su altre console Conversioni del primo Resident Evil sono state fatte per Sega Saturn e PC, ognuna delle quali ha delle caratteristiche esclusive. Nel 1997, Capcom distribuì la versione per Sega Saturn di Resident Evil il 27 luglio in Giappone e il 31 agosto in Nord America, e un paio di mesi dopo uscì la versione Resident Evil: Director's Cut per PlayStation. Mentre i modelli poligonali non sono così dettagliati come nella versione PlayStation (a causa delle limitate doti di grafica tridimensionale del Sega Saturn), questa versione gode di contenuti esclusivi non presenti nelle altre versioni, tra i quali una speciale sottomissione in cui il giocatore deve spostarsi attraverso le varie stanze del gioco e collezionare uccisioni dei nemici. Questa versione introduce dei nemici mai visti prima, come il Tyrant dorato, una razza di Hunter di colore rosso detta Tick e lo zombie di Wesker. La versione per PC includeva i video non censurati della versione Giapponese, in più aggiungeva delle nuove armi sbloccabili: un MAC-10 per Jill e un FN Minimi per Chris, oltre a dei costumi alternativi del tutto nuovi. Una versione per Game Boy Color era stata programmata, ma subito cancellata dalla stessa Capcom a causa della scarsa qualità della conversione. Deadly Silence Resident Evil: Deadly Silence, per Nintendo DS, è stato creato per celebrare il decimo anniversario di Resident Evil. Questa versione ha dei leggeri cambiamenti rispetto all'originale, tra i quali una grafica leggermente superiore e dei contenuti totalmente nuovi, la modalità Rinascita e Master of Knifing. Il gioco prende anche alcuni elementi da altri Resident Evil, come la rotazione di 180° e il tasto per estrarre il coltello (da Resident Evil 4). Tuttavia, anche se non usato nella versione finale, il coltello è ancora presente nel codice del gioco. Questa versione include anche una modalità multiplayer, in cui è possibile impersonare quasi tutti i membri della S.T.A.R.S., alcuni dei quali mai visti. Curiosità * L'idea di usare dei morti viventi come nemici viene dai film di George A. Romero. All'inizio era stato previsto di usare delle creature paranormali al posto degli zombie. * La frase di Barry Burton Here is a lockpick. It might be handy if you, the master of unlocking, take it with you. è stata definita la peggiore di sempre nel mondo dei videogiochi dal magazine Electronic Gaming Monthly. * Resident Evil era stato pensato come sparatutto in prima persona ma l'idea fu scartata poiché il gioco risultava essere poco spaventoso. * Resident Evil doveva essere, in origine, un Remake del primo Survival Horror esistito. Resident Evil infatti presenta molte caratteristiche in comune con Sweet Home, così come con la serie di Clock Tower e Alone In The Dark da cui Capcom prese spunto. * Se dopo aver scoperto lo zombie che mangiava il vostro compagno scapperete via in una porta e poi ritornerete, sparira' (con Chris) invece se lo fate con Jill, Barry lo fara' fuori. * Se cercherete di uscire dalla villa attraverso la porta principale , un cerberus vi attacchera' all' improvviso e dopo uno scontro com vs com chris o jill morra' e il cerberus gli stacchera la testa. Categoria:Franchise